The present disclosure relates generally to a device for retaining a control valve on an engine.
In the internal combustion engine, timing of intake valve and exhaust valve operation is controlled in order to improve the performance of an engine. In a method generally employed for controlling the valve timing, a rotational phase with respect to a camshaft of an overhead camshaft (OHC) mounted on an upper portion of the engine is hydraulically controlled by a variable valve timing system mounted on a shaft end of the overhead camshaft. A control valve may control hydraulic pressure to the variable valve timing system.
In general, the control valve is a solenoid valve, which may be installed in the vicinity of a bearing of the overhead camshaft of a cylinder head. A traditional control valve 54 mounting system 46 is shown in FIG. 1. This control valve 54 mounting system 46 implements a plate 48 which is affixed to the engine 50 through the use of a fastener 52. The plate 48 occupies packaging space as it holds the control valves 54 in place. When a control valve 54 is to be replaced, a technician must remove the fastener 52 and remove the large plate 48 for the engine in order to replace a single control valve 54.